Triwizard Turnamen Parody
by potterxoshi
Summary: Cinta Scorpius dan Rose yang dimulai dari parodi sebuah turnamen.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Triwizard Turnamen Parody

Author : nisasandy

Genre : gatau

Rated : General aja kali ya?

Cast : Draco. M, Hermione. G (malfoy sih sekarang), bersama ketiga anak yang duanya OC, well sama beberapa yang lain.

P.S : plagiat? ciee jadi cherrybelle :D

Words : 1073

Ekhem,aku mohon sedikit mempunyai beberapa kata untuk disampaikan

**gumam Scorpius sebal dari meja Slytherin. **

**aku akan membuat suatu turnamen yang akan melibatkan kelas satu sampai tiga, tujuannya untuk mengisi hari-hari mereka yang kosong selagi kelas empat sampai tujuh akan menyaksikan Turnamen Triwizard, well aku menginginkan para murid melakukan turnamen ini bersama orangtua mereka Terdengar suara tawa terpingkal-pingkal dari kelas empat sampa tujuh **

**aula kembali hening, McGonagall turun dari podium, dan langsung terdengar suara para murid yang kesenangan, keberatan, bahkan ada sumpah serapah yang diucapkan Hugo Weasley anak dari pasangan Ronald Weasley dan Lavender Brown. **

**Seketika, muncul pena bulu dan tinta serta para burung hantu yang dijanjikan McGonagall. **

**erang James frustasi dari meja Gryffindor. **

**lengkingan nyaring dari Allison pun akhirnya terdengar, **

**umpat Scorpius kesal **

**ujar Albus yang air mukanya seperti shock. **

**Scorpius pun mulai menulis, **

**Ayah Ibu, akan ada parodi Turnamen Triwizard yang menurutku sungguh bodoh, (karena harus bersama orang tua.), beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang idiot berteriak kesenangan, Allison mengeluarkan lengkingannya yang nyaring, Addison tertidur karena kelelahan, ia diberi detensi oleh Proffesor McGonagall karena telat tadi sore. **

**Well, aku hanya mengatakan, kalian harus datang besok karena turnamen dimulai lusa, mulailah berkemas (pesan Allie,) dan aku tak tau partner ku siapa jika kalian bersama Allie dan Addie, masa kakek Lucy? Yang benar saja**Kalian tak perlu menulis surat,aku sudah , aku paham, ayo ke asrama, Addison ayo bangun!Mana beruangnya?Tak ada beruang dan bersihkan pie apel yang masih bertengger manis di sudut bibirmu, mau menyisakan untuk besok pagi?mimpi Addisonmimpi Allisonkecuali Addison yang sempoyongan karena mengantuk.

dan Draco sih, terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela, Hermione berjalan malas menuju jendela kamarnya,

**Hermione menarik pelan gulungan perkamen tersebut dari kaki burung hantu keluarga Malfoy dan memberikannya tiga keping cookies. **

**Hermione tertawa pelan begitu membaca surat dari Scorpius, tingkat kepercayaan diri Scorpius sama tingginya dengan kepercayaan diri Draco, bahkan bisa dianggap narsis. **

**ku, di zaman ku tak ada sama sekali acara seperti ini.**Apa itu?Surat dari , kepercayaan dirinya sama denganku!Bukan kepercayaan diri lagi Draco, narsis** ejek Hermione **

**Draco menyeringai, **

**lengkingan nyaring Hermione pun keluar dari bibir manisnya**Tak apa, ayah bisa menyesuakian diri,KKau berkemas, aku akan bicara pada akan dibawa dan tentunya secukupnyaIa setuju,dan ibu mau ikut, hanya untuk menyaksikan pertandingan dan langsung pulang pakai bubuk , baiklah, aku sudah selesai berkemas dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk esok hari, sekarang ayo sudah tidak keriting melainkan bergelombang, mengecup keningnya, dan memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia terlelap.

, tapi kita beruntung, bagaimana dengan kakak kita yang tampan ini? Ia akan melakukan parodi turnamen ini bersama kakek Lucy,Oh ya Scorpius! Kudengar kau dekat dengan Rose, apa itu benar?Diam baik anak-anak, silahkan bertemu dengan orang tua kalian di asrama, Tapi!** semua anak terdiam, hanya untuk kelas satu sampai tiga.**Kalian harus menunggu Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang terlebih dahulu, masa iya ia tertawa didepan anak-anak Hogwarts? Sungguh lucu.

Scorpius berjalan malas, sedangkan kedua adiknya menarin-narik tangannya menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, ia malas, sungguh malas, turnamen, kakek Lucy, oh Tuhan.

Scorpius membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan terlihat Draco, Hermione, dan Lucius yang tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinyaAku tak sabar datangnya hari esok,Ya, ayah tak sabar , aku nilai kalian?Aku Outstanding, Allie pun juga, tapi Scorpius mendapat nilai bagus nilaimu mengingat ayah ibu mu merupakan ketua murid dulunya Scorpius kebingungan saat melakukan transfigurasi, tapi kalau terbang sih tidak** Scorpius menyeringai, disusul oleh seringaian Draco juga. **

**Hermione memutarkan bola matanya, **

**ujar Narcissa, dan Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan terlihat dua kasur yang akan ditempatinya, Draco, Lucius dan Narcissa. **

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Triwizard Turnamen Parody

Author : nisasandy

Genre : gatau

Rated : General aja kali ya?

Cast : Draco. M, Hermione. G (malfoy sih sekarang), bersama ketiga anak yang duanya OC, well sama beberapa yang lain.

P.S : plagiat? ciee jadi cherrybelle :D

Words : 1318

….

Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi bersama kedua putri kecilnya, Draco terkejut bukan main melihat penampilan istri dan kedua anaknya, sungguh **muggle**. Hermione menatap Draco yang sedang ternganga dengan heran, Apa sih yang dipikirkan Draco?

"Draco? Kau tak apa?"

"Euh— Ya! Aku tak apa."

"Lantas kenapa ayah memperhatikan kami seperti pertama kali melihat kami saja?" tanya Allison yang berkacak pinggang,

"Tak apa, kalian sungguh muggle— dan dimana kalian mendapatkan celana itu serta atasan nya?" tanya Draco yang sedang_ 'terheran-heran' _

"_Mall." _jawab Hermione singkat, jelas, dan tepat.

"_Mall_? Apa itu _Mall_?"

"Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sungguh besar."

"Kalau yang biasa kita pakai itu kan jubah, apa nama baju yang kau kenakan?"

"Demi jenggot Merlin Draco! Kau tak pernah belajar telaah muggle sekali pun apa!?"

"Jawab saja! Ya aku tak pernah, kau tau kan dulu aku seperti apa—"

"_Hotpants _dan _t-shirt._" jawab Hermione cepat dan memotong perkataan Draco, ya—hitung-hitung supaya Draco tidak mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan.

"Hah? Jadi muggle memakai pakaian macam itu?"

"Arab dan beberapa negara disekitar nya memakai baju yang sungguh tertutup." jelas Hermione

"Oh, dan Hermione—"

"Apa?" potong Hermione

"Kau terlihat _sexy._" Draco menyeringai jahil begitu semburat merah muncul di pipi Hermione,

"Tidak sekarang Draco!" bentak Hermione,

Ya, memang mereka terlihat lebih terbuka atau yang Draco sebut _sexy. _Mereka mengenakan _hotpants_ dan _t-shirt _serta jaket yang diikat di pinggang ya— Muggle Sekali.

….

Hermione menyeringai jahil ketika melihat arena parody Turnamen Triwizard, sungguh muggle, _well _tarik tambang yang ditengah nya lumpur, memanjat tebing, lari tongka estafet dan lain-lain ini Hermione sungguh menguasainya diwaktu kecil! Jadi, ini tidak seberapa.

Burbage terbang menggunakan sapu terbangnya, "Ekhem, mohon perhatiannya—" arena hening, lagi-lagi, hening. "poin-poin yang didapatkan di turnamen ini akan masuk dinilai pelajaran telaah muggle, serta setiap pemenang di beberapa ronde akan mendapat lencana, sekian terima kasih, selamat berjuang!"

Charity Burbage (dibunuh Voldemort di buku ketujuh.), guru telaah muggle yang bawel dan tak pernah berhenti berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"SILAHKAN DI MULAI!" teriakan lantang—ya sedikit mencicit milik Filius Flitwick, "Ingat! Peraturan lomba tarik tambang itu tidak boleh menggunakan tongkat sihir! Dan ronde pertama dimainkan oleh Rose Weasley bersama Ron Weasley serta Scorpius Malfoy bersama Lucius Malfoy sebagai perwakilan Gryffindor dan Slytherin!"

Ron datang ke sisi kiri bersama Rose, dan Scorpius dan Lucius datang dari arah yang berlawanan, "Siap?" tanya Horace Slughorn, oke Proffesor Slughorn, Ke-empatnya mengangguk mantap, dan terdengar suara lepasan pelatuk yang bertanda pertandingan dimulai,

"Ayo Rose! Sedikit lagi!"

"Aku sudah berusaha ayah!"

"Kakek aku hampir mengenai lumpur!"

"Ayo tarik lagi!"

"Ayo Rose!"

"Ayo kakek!"

"Aku berusaha ayah!"

BLUR

Scorpius tercebur kedalam kubangan lumpur ya karena dia di bagian depan—sementara Lucius hampir terjatuh kalau ia tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhnya secepatnya,

"Arrggh!" erang Scorpius sembari bangun dari posisi nya, Hermione terkekeh melihat keadaan jagoan nya

"Kau sudah berusaha Scorpius, sebenarnya yang memenangkan ayah ku dan Gryffindor bukan aku." Rose mengecup pipi Scorpius yang memerah karena malu lalu pergi, Scorpius terkesiap dan tersenyum memandang Rose, "Aku dicium.." gumamnya senang,

"Ekhem! Jadi rumor itu benar.." ledek Draco dan Hermione, dan seketika baju Scorpius bersih kembali setelah Hermione mengucapkan mantra yang cukup rumit, Allison dan Addison memandang Scorpius sembari ternganga, "Kita harus bertindak untuk menjauhkan kakak kita dari Weaselbee itu Addie." ucap Allison geram,

"Aku setuju denganmu," mereka pun berkacak pinggang melihat Scorpius yang menceritakan semuanya dengan girang pada Draco dan Hermione.

"Ronde selanjutnya, Katie Kettleburn bersama Julian Kettleburn dengan Patricia Wilson bersama Hudson Wilson! Mewakili Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff!" teriak Septima Vector atau Proffesor Vector.

Scorpius terduduk di rumput, agak jauh dari keramaian supaya ia bisa menenangkan diri dan menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada, ya anak yang satu ini egois dan keras kepala seperti Draco dan kedua adiknya.

"Hey jagoan tampan," panggil Draco yang langsung duduk begitu saja tanpa babibu,

"Hm, apa ayah?"

"Kau masih marah dengan keluarga Weaselbee?"

"Psstt.. Kalau ibu dengar nanti malam kita tidur di lapangan!"

"Memang, tapi yah— ibumu tak ada."

"Ayah, bagaimana rasanya menyukai seorang perempuan yang ada di Gryffindor?"

"Aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Rasanya itu tak mungkin, karena kita sebagai Slytherin kan yah— bermusuhan dengan Gryffindor," Draco merangkul anak laki-lakinya, "tapi cinta tak mengenal logika." sambung Draco yang langsung disusul oleh senyuman yang terlengkung jelas di wajah tampan Scorpius,

"Hey para pirang! Ayo lanjut!" Hermione berteriak dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal—karena habis berlari mencari mereka, serta menghancurkan momen manis ayah dan anak ini,

Draco bangkit bersama Scorpius, "Ingat ya tampan, cinta tak mengenal logika,"

"_Like father like son,_" ucap Scorpius dan disusul oleh tawa renyah milik Draco, Draco dan Scorpius mendekati Hermione dengan cemberut,

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione bingung, "seingat ku, tadi kalian tertawa disana, tapi kenapa sekarang malah cemberut gitu hm?"

"Berhenti memanggil kami pirang Nyonya Malfoy." ucap kedua nya sambil menunjukkan wajah datar nan dingin milik keduanya,

"Terserahlah, aku akan mencari kedua putri kecil ku,"

"Mereka sudah 12 tahun, tak pantas dibilang kecil."

"Tutup mulut—" bibir Hermione tersumpal dengan sesuatu yang kenyal dan melumat bibirnya tanpa seizin dirinya, tak salah lagi, Draco menciumnya. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Scorpius, menahan malu melihat kedua orangtuanya melakukan adegan di film-film yang bernuansa romansa, "Ayah! Ibu! Hentikan!" Draco melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Hermione,

"Draco lain kali lihat keadaan nya dong!" Draco pun tertawa renyah,

"Setelah ini, kita akan menyaksikan pemberian lencana untuk Rose Weasley serta Katie Kettleburn! Dan juga ada—" Scorpius tak menyimak pengumuman yang dilontarkan oleh si raksasa Hagrid, ya ia tak tertarik, mengenal asrama nya kalah dan ia tercebur kubangan lumpur.

"Hey Scorpius!" Narcissa menepuk bahu Scorpius pelan,

"Apa nek?"

"Nenek akan pulang, istirahat yang baik ya, jadilah rekan yang kompak bersama kakek Lucy, dan lapor pada nenek Cissa kalau ia terlalu galak. _Okay_?"

"_Yeah_, jangan khawatir, akan ku lakukan nek." Narcissa mencium pipi Scorpius lalu memeluk nya singkat,

"Selamat tinggal!" Dan Narcissa pun hilang setelah ber-Apparate

Dan seketika, ia termenung memikirkan ucapan nenek Cissa nya, _Jadilah rekan yang kompak bersama kakek Lucy. Well, _sudah seharusnya! Tadi ia sedikit malas karena malu, besok ia harus menang! Dan membuktikan Weaselbee senior—Ron itu kalau sebenarnya ia tidak cengeng dan payah! Ya, ia harus melakukannya! Demi Rose dan Slytherin!

Scorpius tersadar akan lamunan nya setelah Allison berkali-kali mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajahnya, "Alice! Kau—"

"Mengagetkan ku, aku tau." koreksi Allison,

"Wow! Kau menggunakan Legimelincy pada ku eh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku begitu mengenal dirimu."

"Oh."

"Dan ya aku baru ingat! Titipan dari Rose! Ini.." Addison menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Scorpius, dan tulisannya seperti nya memakai sihir bukan tangan, sebegitu malasnya kah ia menulis untuk dirinya?

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Scorpius, kumohon jauhi aku, kau tau kan ayah kita saling membenci dan akan saling melemparkan kutukan jika bertatap mata, aku tak mau mereka bertengkar secara terus-menerus, kau tau? Sungguh tak nyaman. _

_Lebih baik kita saling berjauhan dan tak saling menegur jika bertemu, aku tak mau masalah Weasley dan Malfoy meruncing. Hanya saja, tak nyaman berada didekat mu apalagi disaat kedua adik mu itu berada disekitar kita, ya— bukan karena mereka masalahnya hanya saja aku tak bisa menjelaskan dan aku tak mau terkena hukuman lagi setelah mengecup pipi mu tadi pagi, selamat tinggal. _

_P.S : Dan setidak nya ini kalimat semut yang berjejer rapi yang terakhir kalinya kutujukan padamu, setelah ini tak ada lagi surat-menyurat denganmu, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan ayah ku._

_Rose_

Scorpius meremas kuat perkamen yang sudah lecek di genggaman tangan kirinya, "Namamu bukan Weasley, Tapi Weaselbee!" rutuk Scorpius kesal,

Allison dan Addison pun saling bertatapan tak percaya, mereka berdua belum melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan kakaknya dengan Weaselbee—eh maksud nya Weasley itu, tapi kakak mereka terlebih dahulu membencinya dan propokator nya adalah paman Won-won!

Rose yang mengintip dari balik pohon hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya—ia diwarisi sifat cepat sedih milik Ron,

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Rose sedih, Hugo hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Rose pelan berusaha menyemangatinya, "dan aku tak mau mengenal yang namanya logika dan insting."

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Triwizard Turnamen Parody

Author : nisasandy

Genre : gatau

Rated : General aja kali ya?

Cast : All

P.S : semua tokoh yang tidak ada di buku Harry Potter milik saya! 

Words : 795

….

Rose memandangi rumput hijau yang terbentang luas di lapangan Quiditch dari asrama nya, memandang hamparan hijau sehijau zamrud itu dengan tatapan nanar, bagaimana kabar Scorpius? Apakah besok mereka akan bertemu? Ia merindukannya. Merindukan rambut pirang platina nya. Merindukan wangi _mint _yang menyeruak jika berada didekatnya. Merindukan seringaian jahilnya. Merindukan wajah nya yang tampan. Ia merenungkan kesalahan keluarga Malfoy, apa salah mereka? Kenapa ayahnya selalu menolak jika ia ingin bermain dengan Scorpius?

"Rose sayang." panggil Lavender

"Ya ibu?"

Lavender menghela nafas nya berat, "Jangan kau pikirkan larangan ayahmu, dekatilah saja Scorpius, kalian sudah cukup umur untuk menjalin hubungan, dan tentunya kalian sudah mengalami pubertas."

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" elak Ron dengan kemarahan yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya

"Ron! Tak bisakah kau mengalah sedikit pada Rose!? Apa kau masih memikirkan Hermione yang dulu sering dihina Draco!? Apa kau masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada Hermione!? Buktinya, Hermione menikah dengan laki-laki yang sudah menyakiti hatinya!" bentak Lavender, oke ia naik pitam. Tak menerima anaknya dilarang begitu keras oleh Ron, ya walau kenyataan nya itu anak mereka berdua

Ron terdiam, "Aku tak mau ia terluka seperti sahabat ku, ya sahabat ku Hermione, semua Malfoy itu licik Lav."

"Perang sudah usai Ron, apa kau mau mengingat dimana aku bertaruh mempertahankan hidup setelah hampir mati dibunuh oleh salah seorang pelahap maut?" desis Lavender

Rose pergi keluar kamar, banyak para orang tua temannya yang mengerutkan dahinya—mungkin mendengar suara Ron dan Lavender

Rose berjalan keluar asrama, ia mau menenangkan diri. Tapi kemana? Menonton Turnamen Triwizard? _Geez _ia bisa terkena detensi,

Pertengkaran singkat orangtuanya, ia dan Scorpius juga secara tak langsung bertengkar. Sungguh, apa ada kesialan lagi? Rose menanti.

"Rose," panggil Albus dan James yang sudah duduk disampingnya,

"Kau tak apa?" tanya James cemas,

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula—"

"Kau tak menangis, aku tau," koreksi Albus, "kau tau Rose? Scorpius marah-marah tadi diasrama."

"Biarlah, kami tak menjalin hubungan apa-apa."

"Benarkan dugaanku? Kau itu menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya, tak ada orang yang saling membenci tapi marah-marah jika disuruh berjauhan." James tersenyum lembut, si usil ini sedang tidak konslet rupanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian dulu yang menimpa nya terulang lagi."

"Patah hati? Disetiap hubungan, ada rintangannya, hubungan tak akan bertahan jika kalian tidak pintar menjaganya," jelas James "contoh? Aku dan Aquilla."

"Aquilla itu bukannya Aquilla McMoraen bukan? Si satu-satunya darah murni yang tersisa dan dia Slytherin kan?"

"Ya."

"Ehm, Albus sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama, aku dan James akan kembali soalnya lima belas menit lagi jam malam." jelas Rose,

"Baiklah selamat tinggal!" suara Albus menggema di koridor menuju Slytherin, dan James dan Rose berjalan dengan santai menuju asrama mereka

Mereka naik ketangga ya— mumpung tangganya mengarah ke Gryffindor, "Kalian melanggar jam malam," sial, suara Catherin, si ketua murid perempuan, "akan kuberi detensi kalian esok pagi, pergilah ke asrama kalian dan potong 10 poin Gryffindor."

"Kami mengerti Kate," dan Rose, James menghilang dibalik pintu asrama Gryffindor setelah mengucapkan kata sandinya,

….

Scorpius berjalan melewati kelas ramuan, dan tak sengaja menangkap Rose dan James yang sedang tertawa dengan senangnya, "Idiot." umpatnya kesal,

Rose menangkap tatapan tajam dari Scorpius dan berlari mengejar Scorpius yang pergi begitu saja dengan air mata yang menggenang di sekitar matanya

"Scorpius!" jeritnya kencang, Allison dan Addison yang sedang lewat bersama teman yang lain pun menengok

"Scorpius tunggu!" jeritnya lagi,

"Apa sih!?" sahut Scorpius kasar,

"Aku minta maaf." Rose berusaha memegang tangan Scorpius, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Scorpius yang menyingkirkan tangannya lebih dulu,

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

"Kau tak punya salah padaku." Scorpius menabrak bahu Rose lalu pergi begitu saja,

"Scorpius kenapa kau terus marah sih!? Aku kan sudah berusaha memperbaiki keadaan! Kenapa kau malah marah terus!?"

"Aku tak butuh kata-kata konyolmu! Cepat hindari aku sebelum ayah mu memberikan mu hukuman bodoh!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Pergi Weasley! Pergi!"

"Kau memanggil nama belakangku lagi—" isaknya

"Aku tak mau menyebut namamu,"

"Kenapa!?" Rose pun terisak,

"Aku tak mau punya masalah lagi denganmu," Scorpius pun berlalu, Rose jatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah koridor, menangis sejadi-jadinya, James memeluknya memberi nya kekuatan,

"Aku mencintainya, kenapa ia terus menghindari aku? Walau kenyataannya aku sungguh menginginkannya."

….

Scorpius tersenyum lebar saat ia berhasil memenangkan panjat tebing melawan Patricia Wilson yang kebetulan mewakili Hufflepuff,

"Kita menang kek!"

"Ini yang kita panggil, Slytherin!"

Rose tersenyum dari kejauhan, dan manik mata Scorpius menangkap nya, Rose mengalihkan pandangannya, _Jangan sampai ia lihat! _tekad nya dalam hati

"Rose," panggil James dari belakang,"Kau tak coba memberikannya ucapan selamat?"

"Tidak, aku tak tertarik memberinya ucapan selamat, lagipula ia pasti tidak akan mendengarkan ku." ucapnya tertunduk,

"Dan sialnya kita kalah melawan Ravenclaw,"

"Tetap saja yang penting kita sudah memenangka tiga medali, impas dengan Slytherin." Rose tersenyum,

Scorpius memperhatikan lekuk wajah Rose yang indah ketika ia tersenyum, "Cantik."

**To be continued..**


End file.
